User talk:OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!!
yeah, you're so invincible that now is blocked >_>Nintendo Game Cube 23:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Please create another account, as you have an innapropriate username - The very inactive Sysop Vruet who in the heck are you? I'm really RudnickiMarioX06 and no one will tell me what to do!!! I'm taking a revenge on all of you!!! Especially you garlic and Lario!!! OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! 16:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, you ARE really Rudnicki? I thought you are my friend from school! go, create another account and never come back! the hater in the wikia you will be blocked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O change this nameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee why are you so sure???? COZ HE TOLD ME SO! ANYWAY, I'M RUDNICKI AND I'M THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD! SYSOPS SUCK!!! no, I did not! >:( The hater in Wikia 12:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) YOU'LL BE BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THE SYSOPS??? I'M NOT ONE, I CAN'T BAN YOU! Why nobody cares about me? First MWForum, then MW and now this. I can't be banned from every wikia! BTW, Look at Bowser the King's page, it' totaly rox! OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! 15:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) You'll get banned if you don't change your user name... Sysops where are you?! Nooooooooooooo, I dinny wanna get banned! How do I change my username? Everyone wants to block me. Y doez ev'ry 1 want 2 ban in here? This wikia rox! Tell me how do I change my username! OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! 18:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Your username is too long. How do you remeber it? BTW, don't mess with sysops because I'm going to be one of them... quite soon... in three moments... OMG BLASTOISEBLASTOISE!!!!!!!!!! CRgFSoImPjw I'm so cool!!! I'm cool and all the sysops suck!!! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST VANDAL EVER!!! YOU JUST INSULTED A SYSOP AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE BANNED FOREVER HAHAHA!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) i vound you... SOCKPUPPETEER!! youve got banned1111. oh no sunlight!1! im offCount Conkula velcome t da house... mwa ha ha ha 18:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC) AND SO THE NINTENDO PII TAKES IT ALL. kOOPA GALAXAIN I CLAIM THIS USER TALK IN THE NAME OF ALEX!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I USE THE POWERS OF BANANA PHONE FOR BANNING MARIO ON FIRE!!!!Count Conkula velcome t da house... mwa ha ha ha 23:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :) Yay! I'm unbanned!!! Plese don't confuse me with Bowser The King. Me and her created the account on her computer because I don;t have internet. Yay! hey dude! im unbanning u yay! Can u just explain me a thing? what do u exactly mean by "on fire"? dont worry bout the meaning i wont block u whichever it is.Donald Duck 17:22, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I'm back lol I'm back and I promise not to spam, flame or threat sysops( I've forgtten the fancy word you used there) Your mom 14:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Nope, thanks to my friend Rudnicki i discovered that this account is a sock. "Thatsa Mama BLOO to you, Sockpuppet".<{:o}}φO{ lol 16:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Sysops Here Lets just erase this OMG Mario account? Who's with me? Vruet is..<{:o}}φO{ lol 17:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) aka Billy & Mandy Rock!